The Wish of a Star
by bluejay19
Summary: Requested by Shiranai Atsune. Set Post-KHIII where presumably, the Seven win the war and Xehanort dies. Bored of the peaceful island life with her boyfriend, Fem!Sora wishes on/yells at a star. But what happens if this star is actually an OP hunky villain from another world? And what if it just so happens, that the star has a wish of his own? Oneshot.


A/N: Hi. Requested by Shiranai Atsune. I'm not sure if this is what you wanted, but I did what I could. Any mistakes made with the finer details – apologies. I'm not too familiar with FF. Feel free to point out any incongruences or parts I can improve. Hope you enjoy.

Today's Song: [Linkin Park - Leave Out All the Rest]

* * *

After the Seven Lights defeated the Thirteen Darknesses in the epic war, Sora returned to Destiny Islands hand in hand with Riku. It had been hard on both of them - Sora's identity as a girl had been found out, and Riku had nearly succumbed to the darkness, but it had also cleared up the misunderstanding between them: Riku had only ever liked her, not Kairi. The years of heartache melted away and they were officially a couple.

Kairi went back to Radiant Garden. And no longer having to hide the fact that she was female in fear of becoming awkward with her two friends, Sora grew out her hair.

Everything was as if the Heartless hadn't ever appeared in the first place. Sora spent her days sparring with Tidus or Selphie, playing beach volleyball with Wakka, and just enjoying the sea breeze sitting on the winding paopu tree with Riku.

Yes, every day was as peaceful as it was the day before. And the day before that. And the week, month before that. In fact, everything was exactly the same for the past 4 months and 2 weeks and 3 days. Frankly, Sora was bored.

She tried voicing her restlessness to Riku, but he didn't seem to quite understand her.

"What do you mean, Sora? This is as good as it gets. No life or death situations, No having to be on guard every waking moment." He threw a pebble at the sea. "No having to fear of being consumed by the darkness."

"But Riku, it's just that we've been saving the world mere months ago. Now we're doing…nothing. Nothing new, nothing of importance. Every day is same old same old. Don't you feel like something's…missing?"

"As much as how much a _thrill_ the adventure has been, I've learned how valuable days of peace are. You never know when everything will be stripped away from you. Enjoy it while you can."

"I know, but Riku, I can't help feeling….bored."

He shrugged. "We can explore the island."

"We've done that last month and every day after that. You know very well we know each and every single inch of this island. I want to be out there, doing things."

Riku sighed in exasperation and threw an arm around his sullen girlfriend. "Babe, I get you, but we can't be heroes every day. Imagine what kind of world it'll be if it needed saving all the time."

Riku only ever called her babe when he was annoyed. Sora gave it one last try. "I just miss the Keyblade life."

Cool fingers brought up her chin, and Riku turned her face towards him. "I'm happy the way things are right now. Here on this island, comfortable, safe, and together."

They kissed and Sora gave up bringing up the issue.

* * *

It was nighttime. Sora couldn't sleep. The stars were shining too brightly outside. Lightly, she got out of bed. Grabbing a shawl, she made her way outside.

The air was cool and dry. Her brown hair rippled behind her as she treaded bare-foot on the soft grass. She knew she had reached the sea when the grass gave out to the cold beach sand.

Looking up at the sky scattered with stars, Sora let out a dejected sigh.

" _You're_ happy, aren't you. Alive, passionate, radiant… With so many stars to keep you busy, there must not be a shadow of doubt in your life. Both of us are called the sky, but why are you the only one that shines?"

Sora angrily kicked at the sand. "If you're not going to give me a star, at least let me go to sleep! Your stars are too damn bright!" Glaring at the sky, Sora mumbled, "Stupid sky. Stupid stars." She looked away, only to look back up again. Something wasn't right.

Was it just her, or was a star falling towards her. Something bright was coming nearer by the second. She squinted as a previously small dot in the sky grew bigger and bigger. "Wasn't that a star? No, it's a bird. No, it's a plane. No, wait…" Her eyes widened. "It's- Ooomgh!"

Whatever it was, it fell smack on her and knocked her to the ground.

Coughing away the sand clouds, Sora tried to get up, but was unable to due to the large mass pinning her to the ground. "I didn't expect-" She coughed. "-the yelling to work." With gritted teeth, she heaved the thing to the side. "Ugh, get…off me."

Panting heavily, she got up and dusted off her hands. When she saw what had fallen on her, her jaws went slack.

"Riku?" she gasped with disbelief.

No, he looked similar to Riku, but wasn't quite. He was tall, muscular, and had long silver hair, but he was different. He was a bit taller, a bit more muscular, and a bit more handsome. His eyes were more piercing, his features more alluring, and his aura more dangerous - A silver angel of death.

Sora narrowed her eyes. "Sephiroth."

"Hello, Sora. I believe we've met before a long time ago. Not on favorable terms." The man gracefully rose from the ground and extended his hand.

Sora ignored the hand in front of her. "When I asked for a star, I wasn't asking for _this_. What are you doing here." Her tone was more demanding than questioning.

The man was amused. His thin lips couldn't quite hide the smile. "You asked for a star?"

Sora blushed, "Nobody is ever too old to not have wishes."

Sephiroth looked thoughtful. "True."

Sighing, Sora asked again. "What are you doing here, Sephiroth? Cloud isn't here."

Sephiroth slightly shook his head to imply the negative. "This time, Cloud is not of my interest. Today, I have come looking for you. I need your help."

"No."

Sephiroth's usual unfazed demeanor faltered at the fast refusal. "I don't believe I told you what kind of assistance I required."

"Yes. And whatever it is, it's probably not going to be good. I have this sad feeling, that if I listen to you, I'll be tricked into helping. So while I'm in my sane mind, I refuse. Good night."

Wrapping her shawl closer around herself, Sora walked back home, leaving behind a speechless overpowered villain on the beach.

Sephiroth set his lips into a thin line. His eyes glittered dangerously. "We'll see."

* * *

Thus the stalking began.

The next day, Sora was in the middle of a sparring with Tidus when she suddenly saw a flash of silver hair followed by a nimble attack. She parried the blow. Suddenly, it was 2 against 1.

Laughing, she said, "No fair, Riku. Stop it!"

Tidus paused mid-attack. "Riku?" He looked around. "Riku's not here."

Sora stopped in her tracks and frowned. He had disappeared. "Huh? I just saw him there."

"Oh haha, very funny Sora. You little lovebirds, just wait until I find my soulmate. We'll be so in love, we'll be the best love story there ever was!" He swung his practice sword at her with full strength.

Sora blocked his sword with ease. "No, I'm serious, he was just behind you." Their swords met again. Both of them leaned on their swords, causing their swords to grind together. Their arms were shaking from the exertion. The silver haired man materialized again behind Tidus, and smirked at her. Surprised, Sora moved to the side, throwing Tidus off balance and sprawling face forward into the sand.

"Foul play, Sora!" Tidus grunted.

Ignoring him, she hissed at the tall man. "Sephiroth, what are you doing?"

"We need to talk, Sora."

"Get away from here!"

Tidus was getting up. "What did you say, Sora?"

Sephiroth spoke in a low whisper. "If I end this child's game of swords, will we be able to talk?"

She leaned closer to him. "If you hurt me, or any of my friends, I promise you, I will hunt your head and sever it from your shoulders. You'll never get help from me. Now go away!"

Sephiroth disappeared.

"Hey Sora." She turned her head. Tidus was coming towards her. "You keep saying something. Is someone there? I don't see anybody."

"Just now Sephi-"She thought better of it. "Nothing. I think sand got in my eyes or something. It was nothing, Tidus. Nothing."

* * *

She was playing beach volleyball with Wakka when he appeared again. He kept flashing in and out of vison, breaking her concentration.

"I must say, Sora. This is the most boring game of ball I've ever seen in my life." He disappeared.

She managed to bump the ball over the net. "Stop it with the and magic shit! You're ruining the game. Can't you leave me in peace?"

He reappeared. "I see nothing being ruined, for this game is a calamity in and of itself. Helping me will be a better use of your time. I assure you, it'll be better than _this._ "

The ball came over again, and the smug man disappeared. She did a dig. "Why the hell can't Wakka see you?"

He appeared again. "Perceptual blindness. It is impossible for humans to attend to all the stimuli in the given situation. That man cannot see me because I appear only when he is focused on the ball." He disappeared.

"Stop it! I can't see the ball….damn it!" She had given an easy point to Wakka.

"Something up, Sora? Your ass is getting kicked more so than usual, ya?"

"Nothing Wakka… Hey Wakka, you wouldn't have happened to see a silver-haired man around here, did you?"

"Ehhhh? No… Ah, I see. Couldn't keep your head in the game because you were thinking of Riku, ya?"

"Never mind, Wakka."

* * *

Sephiroth followed her the entire day, popping in here and there, yet nobody seemed to be able to see him but her. The sun finally began spewing orange and red hues as it sank lower in the sky. Sora was heading home with her foul mood exuding off her heavy footsteps when she noticed a tall shadow once again looming over her shoulder.

Sora let out a small groan. "For the love of God, Go away!" She whirled around to face the insufferable stalker and give him a piece of her mind.

A surprised Riku looked back at her.

He stammered, "Uh, sorry, Sora. I'll go. I was just wondering if you were alright. Tidus and Wakka told me you were…um…missing me terribly."

"No, Riku. I mean, yes, I missed you, but no, I didn't mean to say 'go away' to you."

Riku looked relieved. "Awesome. Hey, are we going to the paopu trees? Same as always?"

Sora bit her lip. She didn't think she could stand seeing silver today. She shook her head. "Today was a rough day. I'd rather just go home."

Riku nodded. "I'll walk you."

* * *

They reached her house.

Riku hugged her. "Call me if you need to talk about anything, okay? I'll be right by."

Smiling, Sora hugged him back. "Thanks, Riku. Sorry we couldn't go to the paopu trees."

"We can go tomorrow. Well, see you."

"Yeah, bye."

She waved to him until he was a good distance away.

Sighing, she opened the door and went inside. Shutting the door behind her, she began rubbing her temple with her fingers. The image of Sephiroth was floating around in her head. He was annoying, but damn, those pretty eyes weren't going anywhere. She shook her head. No. No way was she going to help a _villain,_ even if he was a little hot. Okay fine, a hunky ball of sexiness.

"So you think I'm a hunky ball of sexiness? What happened to your boyfriend?" A smug voice sounded from behind her.

Shit. She had been talking out loud.

Her eyes widened and her instincts kicked in. Automatically, she elbowed the intruder in the guts, stomped on his toes and performed a brilliant rabbit punch with all the deathly force she had.

"YOU FOOL!" Sephiroth roared in pain.

When she saw his face, she shrieked in surprise and struck down on his head one more time for good measure "YOU PERVERT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE."

She was seething with rage at the groaning man in front of her, when both of them heard footsteps.

"Sora?"

It was Riku.

* * *

"Shit. Pervert, you need to hide. Now." Sora began frantically shoving Sephiroth under her bed.

Riku was outside her door. "Sora, I heard a man's voice. Is someone in there with you? I'm going inside."

"Nononono, don't come in!" Sora opened the door and poked her head out. "It's nothing, Riku. Just talking to myself, girl problems, you know, PMSing, heh." Sora deepened her voice and groaned "EEEERRRGGH! PERIOD CRAMPS!"

Riku turned bright pink.

Sora continued talking amidst the groans. "I can't really, EERGH, talk to you right now. UUUghh. Can you come back later?"

"Um…sure. Does it usually hurt this bad? You need anything?"

"NothankyouIneedtogonowThanks… Bye!"

Sora quickly shut the door. After locking it, she swiveled around and leaned against it. She brushed her hair back and let out a sigh of relief."

"That was fascinating. Completely unnecessary, but fascinating." Sephiroth was sitting on her bed. He was now very composed and acting as if he hadn't been gurgling in pain moments ago.

Sora narrowed her eyes. "You."

"Have you forgotten after today how I can teleport?"

She stomped up to him until she was right in front of him. She spoke in a voice strained with anger. "If you can, you should have done that before you made me a grunting fool in front of my boyfriend!"

"I saw no need."

Sora glared at the person in her room. " _I_ am seeing the need to strangle you before this day is over, if only for the sake of my mental health."

Sephiroth stifled a yawn. "Highly improbable. You wouldn't be able to come a mile near me without my permission."

Sora laughed. "Coming from the pervert who's ass got kicked moments ago?"

Sephiroth's eyes flashed with annoyance and he stood up. Her eyes followed him as he stood a good two heads over her. A little intimidated by the towering figure, Sora flinched.

"Highly improbable." Sephiroth repeated. "You wouldn't be able to come a mile near me if I really meant it."

Indignant, she hissed at the man. "I wouldn't want to come a mile near you if I can help it. So e _nlighten_ me, _sir_. What must I do to get rid of you?"

Sephiroth leaned closer to her until she could feel his breath on her lips. "As I told you for how many times I can't say, you must assist me on my journey. _My lady._ "

Flustered, Sora quickly retreated and obtained some distance between them. "Liar, you don't need help from someone like me. You're OP."

Sephiroth twitched his eyebrow in irritation, "I assure you, I'd much rather do this by myself than travel with such a difficult person, but it has to be you."

Sora tensed and was about to spit out another comeback, when she checked herself. "This is getting stupid."

"It is, indeed."

She crossed her arms. "Sephiroth. I told you, I'm not going to help."

"Would you at least listen to me?"

She though for a moment. Sighing, she plopped unto the floor. "Okay, fine. I'm just going to hear you out, okay? No promises of helping, though."

"Thank you."

Sephiroth sat down across from her. He began. "Please refrain from asking questions in the middle of my telling. It's a…complicated story."

"Just promise you'll get the eff out of my way when this is over."

"When this is over, I wouldn't stay even if you wanted me to." Sephiroth dryly remarked.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Finally, _something_ I like hearing." She drew her knees together and signaled him to begin.

Sephiroth dropped his gaze to the wooden floor between them and opened his mouth. "I'm looking for a woman. Luscecia Crescent."

* * *

"A little boy was conceived by a pair of scientists working on the JENOVA project - a project to produce a creature using the cells of an extraterrestrial entity called Jenova. They had believed Jenova was a Cetra - the ancient ones that could talk to the Planet." Sephiroth let out a dry laugh. "Ironically, they were wrong. Jenova was the very thing that brought the Cetras' demise. They successfully inserted the Jenova cells into the pregnant woman, and she gave birth to a creature. The moment the creature was born, it was separated from the woman to be experimented with"

Though his face devoid of emotion, Sora could taste the bitterness that lay underneath Sephiroth's steel tone.

"The other scientists told the creature that its mother's name was Jenova and hid the truth about its birth. They soon realized that the creature had no Cetra powers, and turned it into a SOLDIER, which it became very good at. It became the poster boy of Soldier. A revered hero."

"The idol of Shinra. He was you." Sora whispered in astonishment. "But they never told us about this."

Sephiroth nodded. He continued. "During the time it was working for –"

Sora broke in. "Sephiroth, I'm sorry. But please don't refer to yourself as an it."

Sephiroth shook his head slightly. "I only appear male because I was first conceived as a human male. I was not born human. Gender does not apply to me."

"Please."

Sephiroth met Sora's eyes and continued his narration. "During the time I was working for SHINRA, I knew I was different, but I had friends, a promising future, and confidence in myself, so I never questioned it."

Sephiroth was using 'watashi': a pronoun with no attached gender.

"But I realized the true nature of my birth and the identity of Jenova on my mission to Nibelheim. I found myself with my friends killed and my existence a lie. Looking at mankind from a step away, I saw humans for what they really were: weak, shallow, miserable creatures. I found nothing from humans worth keeping. The destruction caused by the human race, the jealous, manipulative, traitorous, and egocentric nature of humans. I lost faith. They called Jenova a monster, but which was the real one? Humans are evil because they are weak. I soon became glad I was not part of these foolish weak creatures and I sided with the Jenovas. The Planet is better off without humans. When I become God, there will be no ugliness in this world."

Sephiroth paused. "Today, I am not asking you to understand the reason behind the things I've done. Despite my past, and my misunderstandings, they were of my choice and my belief on what is the right thing to do stays firm." He took a shallow intake of breath.

"Humanity didn't leave me anything to miss it by. Except for one possibility. Despite everything, that woman… my birth mother keeps me wavering." Sephiroth slightly furrowed his brows. "Due to…unpleasant circumstances, I spent 5 years in the Lifestream, where I accumulated vast amounts of knowledge on the beings that lived on the Planet ever since the Cetra came. There, I learned of this Lucrecia Crescent."

He clenched his jaw. "I want to see the woman who willingly experimented on her son and ask her if she's proud of what I've become." His eyes softened. "And I want to ask her about the vision I saw in the Lifestream. It was that woman, Lucrecia. She was screaming, "Give him back. Give my son back. Let me see him just once."

Sephiroth looked at Sora. "I need to see her. I realize that without meeting her, I won't be able to answer the questions that keep me from fully committing myself to my purpose. The possibility that perhaps humans are more than they were ever to me makes me hesitate. I'm caught in the middle, Sora. I won't be able to stop my rage towards the world, but neither will I ever be able to become the God if I am not certain."

The tall man sitting in front of Sora was like a child standing precariously at the edge of a cliff. Unintentionally, she reached out a hand and gently pressed her palm against his cheek. He stiffened in surprise. Sora realized what she had done and hastily whipped back her hand.

She asked softly, "How am I to help?"

Sephiroth hesitated slightly before answering. "I attempted to communicate with her and managed to locate her in the Crystal Caves." His thin lips became even thinner. "I have spent years in the caves trying to find her, but I am unable to find the very cave she is in by myself. It's as if she's eluding me."

Sora replied softly, "Or maybe it's because your heart is afraid and unsure of seeing her."

He pretended not to have heard her. "The Cetras were born from the Planet. They speak with the Planet, and have the power to unlock the Planet. Those with blood of the Cetras are able to find whatever and wherever they seek."

An uneasy feeling came over Sora. "What does that have to do with me?"

Sephiroth looked her in the eye. "In the Lifestream, I saw there was not only one, but two remaining Cetras in the world. One a half-blood, and one a quarter-blood. The half-blood is dead. I... made sure of that. The quarter-blood, is the one I need help from."

Sora looked at him, confused.

Sephiroth looked back at her, deadpanned.

The connections snapped into place, and Sora's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. "You can't possibly be saying that I am a Cetra."

Sephiroth stood up after her, but didn't say anything.

Sora persisted. "I am sure I would have known if I were an unearthly entity connected to the Lifestream of _your_ world."

"Your grandmother was a Cetra from our Planet. She was chased out to Destiny Islands after having an affair with the wrong human. She gave birth to your father who gave birth to you. Both have passed away. You are the only one left with the Cetra bloodline."

Stumbling back, Sora held up her hand, motioning for Sephiroth to stop.

Long minutes of silence passed by as Sora closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts. Sephiroth waited patiently.

She opened her eyes. "It has to be me?"

Sephiroth nodded.

Sora searched the wintery eyes of the handsome man before her. She only found sorrow.

She bit her lip before taking a deep breath. "I still don't believe that I'm alien, but you probably won't leave me alone unless I help you anyways, and you seem like the disgustingly persistent type, plus I've got nothing better to do, and above all… I want to help, so why not, Sora. Why not. He's giving humanity a second chance. It'll be like helping a lost puppy, yeah, being a nice caring civilian. Just that."

Confident that she had convinced herself, she smiled at Sephiroth.

"Okay Sephiroth. I'll help. When do we go?"

Sephiroth had a ghost of a smirk playing on lips. "We go now."

He grabbed Sora by the waist with one arm and pulled her against his broad chest.

"What? Wait!"

"Hmm?

Encasing her firmly in his arms, they started to dematerialize.

"You asshole, I've got to say bye to Riku!"

"Hush, whatever you're saying, I'm not quite able to hear you. Let us be off!"

* * *

 _Knock Knock._

"Sora?" It was Riku.

"Hey, I brought some medicine for… stomach pains. You won't believe how much the counter lady cooed at me, telling me what a sweet boyfriend I was."

There was no answer. Riku frowned.

 _Knock Knock Knock Knock_

"Hey, you in there? Sora? You sleeping?"

He tried the doorknob. It was locked. "Sora?"

 _Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang_

"Sora!"

* * *

 _fin_

The requested story was only up to here, so unless something comes up, that'll be all, folks :) Bye.

 ** _If it was awesome and you very much enjoyed it, leave a review! If it was pathetic and you hated it to the point that you wish to cleanse your eyeballs, leave a review! Oh, did I already mention to leave a review?_**


End file.
